A Silent Call
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Bunuh diri massal terjadi di prefektur Miyagi seolah itu adalah sebuah tren baru. Kematian yang mencurigakan. Jelas kami para detektif swasta yang tergabung dalam tim kecil Karasuno, tak bisa mengabaikannya. Dan ketika keheningan kian memanggil, bahaya semakin mengarah padanya. Aku tak kan pernah membiarkannya. (Kagehina, -slight Tsukihina-) dan pair lainnya ... happy reading
1. Prolog

Dengar teriakan itu menggema di kegelapan malam. Di iringi nyanyian sang burung pembawa kabar kematian. Tarian angin yang menyapu ombak, menghempaskannya pada batu karang. Dan detik jam yang segera menyuarakan tengah malam. Dan dengan berakhirnya lagu itu, sebuah nyawa telah melayang.

-A Rin-

 **Declaimer : Haikyuu bukan punya saya. Tapi punya Sensei yang punya(?).**

 **Warning : Analisis kacau (Baru belajar), bahasa ambur adul, kasar, Alur maju mundur tapi nggak cantik, humor bakal diusahakan, sekaligus romancenya, OOC kebangetan, Thriller, kuharap ini tidak menyinggung pihak manapun. Satu lagi, cerita ini ditakdirkan untuk Shounen Ai '-'.**

 **SAYA TIDAK MENDAPAT APAPUN SELAIN KEPUASAN BATIN.**

-A Rin-

Ini bukan kasus yang baru. Sudah sangat sering peristiwa ini terjadi dalam sepekan. Hanya berselang 6 hari semenjak kasus pertama. Dan yang lainnya menyusul begitu cepat. Seolah mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk mati. Keluarganya bahkan secara mencurigakan merelakan kematian anggota keluarga mereka. Seperti ini semua terjadi sesuai dengan skenario yang telah mereka pegang.

Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa dicurigai sebagai tersangka. Tak ada pola pembunuhan. Korbanpun dari golongan yang berbeda-beda. Tempat yang berbeda. Dan waktu yang tak sama pula. Dengan hasil akhir yang sama, ditutup sebagai kasus bunuh diri. Namun tanpa bisa kucegah, kami semua memutuskan satu hal. Ada seseorang yang mendalangi kejadian ini. Atau bisa jadi malaikat kematian iseng mencari mangsa. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan iblis yang mulai kekurangan pekerjaannya.

Foto korban terakhir yang kuterima kemarin kubanting di atas meja. Foto seorang pria paruh baya, yang tewas tertabrak truk penuh muatan. Di jalanan penuh orang, pukul 10.58. Saksi mata berkata bahwa, pria itu berjalan linglung ketengah jalan, dan menempatkan diri untuk dilindas. Menghela nafas lelah, dan menopangkan punggungku pada kursi hitam yang berputar beberapa derajat akibat tekanan tiba-tiba. Ini kasus yang sama. Lagi. Dan tak terpecahkan. Lagi.

Temaram prefektur Miyagi malam yang berkelip lampu jalan bukan lagi pemandangan yang kusenangi. Bukan pula suasana yang mencekam seperti seharusnya. Mengingat banyaknya kematian misterius yang terjadi. Normal. Biasa. Namun penuh tekanan bagiku.

"Kageyama!"

Akibat adannya suara melengking yang sangat kukenali menghantam gendang telinga, mata hitamku bergulir menatap obyek di depan mata. Sosok mungil yang memasuki ruanganku, dan dengan tak tahu diri berteriak seolah itu adalah hal yang normal untuk dilakukan. Mungkin orang-orang tak lagi memarahinya seperti dulu. Sudah terbiasa kurasa. Namun apa dia lupa bahwa aku atasannya sekarang? Bisakah dia berhenti memanggilku seperti saat kami SMA dulu? Seolah kami menjadi partner seperti dulu? Apa dia tak tahu betapa aku ingin menjadi partnernya lagi? Membuatku tak bisa mmenghentikan perasaan untuk melindunginya lagi. Melindungi sosok bermahkota orange, dan senyum mentari yang hampir tak pernah pudar. Sangat berbeda denganku.

Hinata Shouyo namanya. Mengambil tempat duduk tanpa permisi. Mengangkat kedua kakinya, dan menghempaskan 1 file baru lainnya diatas meja. File yang berisikan foto baru yang tak kukenal. Gadis bersurai hitam panjang, dan sorot mata seolah ia telah kehilangan kehidupannya. Kulit putih pucat, dan bibir plum mungil. Leher jenjang, dan tubuh mungil meski aku hanya melihatnya sebatas bahu. Di sebelahnya deretan huruf berjajar rapi. Biodatanya. Niekawa Yuuka namanya.

"Korban baru?"

Anggukan santai menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku mendesah lelah sekali lagi. Mengapa mereka seolah tak membiarkan aku berhenti bekerja sejenak? Sedangkan Hinata didepanku hanya menggoyangkan badannya seolah tubuhnya menolak untuk diam.

Tangannya meraih lembar kertas, menggesernya untuk kubaca, dan jari lentiknya menunjuk deretan nama. Membuatku salah fokus pada jari-jarinya yang seakan menggoda untuk di sentuh, dan digenggam tanpa diperbolehkan untuk berhentu menaut dengan milikku. Dan dengan gelengan kecil, aku mencoba mengembalikan fokus pada deretan abjad.

"Niekawa Yuuka. Ditemukan tewas pagi tadi dengan luka dikepalanya. Pukul 05.38. Jatuh dari gedung tua. Di dekat teluk yang lama ditinggalkan. Anak-anak yang hendak bermain di teluk yang menemukannya. Mereka benar-benar histeris, dan kami kesulitan untuk memperoleh keterangan. Namun itu wajar, aku mengerti kalau mereka sangat ketakutan. Kau tahu? Dia nyaris tak dikenali awalnya. Untung saja dia masih membawa kartu pelajar."

"Apa ada seseorang yang bisa dicurigai sebagai tersangka?"

"Tidak ada."

Aku memijat pelipisku, merasa tertekan.

"Apa keputusan polisi?"

Hinata mengerjap, "Kasus bunuh diri."

"Seperti biasa huh?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, memutar kursi goyang dengan mulut yang mengerucut lucu. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang frustasi disini.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan 10 kasus dalam seminggu, ini benar-benar tak bisa dipecahkan kah? Kageyama-kun yo …"

Decihan kesal tak bisa kutahan untuk tidak keluar. Memang benar. Tanpa petunjuk. Kasus yang di tutup bahkan sebelum hari berganti karena keluarganya yang merelakan kematian dengan mudahnya. Bahkan Hinata yang paling keras kepala, dan bersemangat mulai merajuk. Beruntung saja Nishinoya-san masih sangat penasaran dengan kasus ini. Meski Partnernya mulai merecoki Nishinoya-san untuk berhenti. Azumane-san yang sangat senang gugup, dan putus asa. Beruntung Nishinoya-san memiliki kepribadian ekstrim untuk memaksanya.

Kami memang melakukan penyelidikan tanpa diperintahkan keluarganya. Kami tak bisa menerima hasil otopsi dari mayat korban. Tidak akan diperbolehkan alasannya. Sempat kami memaksa 4 hari yang lalu, membuat kami harus dilempar keluar rumah sakit dengan ancaman hukum untuk menghentikan pergerakan. Tapi bukan aku namanya jika menghentikan penyelidikan begitu saja, biarkan kami kehilangan banyak harta, namun aku tak bisa membiarkan korban selanjutnya berjatuhan.

"Apa dia bermasalah dengan keluarganya, atau apa?"

Hinata menghempaskan diri, menatap langit-langit ruanganku, "Kurasa karena prestasinya semakin menurun? Hubungan dengan keluarganya baik. Sangat baik malah. Dia memiliki 1 adik perempuan, dan 1 kakak laki-laki. Ayah ibu mereka utuh dan tinggal seatap dengan harmonis. Kehidupan mereka juga berkecukupan. Keluarga mereka juga bersedih dan menceritakan semuanya. Namun mereka pada akhirnya merelakannya juga. Seperti yang sudah-sudah."

"Surat yang dia tulis sebelum kematiannya?" Hinata menggeleng, "Hah?! Apa benar ini kasus bunuh diri?"

"Aku mempertanyakan itu juga."

Kutatap lagi foto Niekawa. Mata tanpa kehidupan. Seolah dia siap untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Seolah dia telah memikirkannya masak-masak. Namun mereka akan menuliskan surat atau apapun sebelum kematian mereka. Dan ketika ku tatap lekat mata itu, aku menyadari sesuatu, "Kapan foto ini diambil?" semburku tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang terperanggah.

Foto ini, masih baru. Jelas. Seolah dia sudah siap untuk mati. Tapi seolah dia telah diambil jiwanya sebelum mati. Seperti pertanda. Dan jika kuingat-ingat beberapa foto juga menunjukkan hal yang sama. Alibi. Namun tak bisa dijadikan bukti.

"3 hari yang lalu?"

"3 hari?"

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan, "Itu diambil 3 hari yang lalu di sekolahnya."

"Kau punya fotonya 4 hari yang lalu? Atau 2 hari yang lalu?"

Dahi Hinata berkerut, jelas semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan bertubi yang kulontarkan. Dia bukan orang yang handal dalam berpikir, aku mengerti itu. Tapi dia bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan. Meski aku tak pernah mau membiarkan kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku. Tidak akan pernah. Tapi reflek, dan kecepatannya luar biasa. Dia adalah orang yang bertarung dengan mengandalkan momentum. Meski jelas dia lebih lemah dariku, apalagi saat … uhh …

Dan setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan, -aku (meski dengan kesabaran yang sangat tipis) membiarkan Hinata berpikir sejenak- kepala mungil itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Jelas aku tak diperbolehkan melihat ponselnya oleh keluarganya."

Tunggu …

"Ponsel?"

"Yeah."

"Datangi rumah keluarga Niekawa, dan curi ponsel Niekawa Yuuka!"

Dan dengan perintah mutlak, yang takkan pernah bisa dibantah, Hinata membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar tanpa bisa berkata. Persetan dengan kode etik. Aku memerlukan bukti sekarang.

To Be Continued

 **Author Note**

Semoga ini bagus, semoga ini bagus.

Oke saya berdoa dengan kesungguhan hati #plakk …

Cerita ini datang tiba-tiba, dan hilang tiba-tiba juga. Ini adalah Prolognya, saya harap kalian suka.

Cast dalam cerita ini adalah KageHina, dan slight yang lain juga (Terutama AsaNoya karena saya suka mereka berdua ). Saya memohon maaf dengan sangat karena sikap Kageyama yang kelewat OOC, kesan humor yang belum bisa dikeluarkan.

Korban pertama kita adalah Niekawa. OC deh. Nanti mungkin yang asli dari Haikyuu saja :3 . Kageyama adalah atasan Hinata, tapi kepalanya tetaplah Daichi-san. Hanya saja ditempatkan di daerah yang berbeda. Chara yang lain akan segera ku masukkan. Tapi pelan-pelan oke?

Jadi Mohon **Krisarnya** senpai ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**1.**

 **Happy Reading**

Perintah mutlak tanpa norma meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Pun dengan segera menjadi sebuah kejutan atau lebih pada kehebohan bahkan hampir untuk semua anggota Karasuno. Lihat saja kacamata Tsukishima yang melorot beberapa centi, sebelum diiringi dengan pertanyaan atau pernyataan jikalau aku sudah gila –yang sama sekali tak kupedulikan. Tapi disisi lain, Nishinoya-san berteriak setuju, dan dengan penuh semangat mengajukan diri untuk pergi. Meski Azumane-san mulai melancarkan bujukannya. Menahan agar Nishinoya-san mengurungkan niatnya. Yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah, mengingat betapa kerasnya kepala sang lelaki bersurai jabrik.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa hari tak pernah berakhir. Bahkan malam di kota yang terasa mencekam bagi sebagian orang pun, tak menyurutkan padatnya lalu lintas. Tak pula membuat para pekerja takut tuk pulang dengan roda empatnya, atau para remaja brandal yang memilih berkeliaran di tengah malam. Bahkan disepanjang jalan, dimana aku memilih untuk mengendarai motor besar bersuara minim, dengan Hinata yang memeluk pinggangku.

Namun beda jalan, beda pula populasinya. Semenjak jalanan mulai dipenuhi pepohonan, alih-alih jajaran beton, penduduk semakin jarang terlihat. Dan lampu jalanpun semakin jarang ditemui, seiring tanah yang semakin menanjak.

Bukan hal sulit untuk mengunjungi rumah Niekawa-san. Rumah yang Hinata datangi sore tadi pun tak berdekatan dengan bangunan tetangga. Berada di kaki gunung alasannya. Namun setidaknya kondisi ini membuat tak satupun penduduk yang berlalu lalang mengganggu pekerjaan.

Tentu dengan status kami yang bukan agensi detektif abal-abal. Tak perlu banyak kesulitan, Hinata telah membobol jendela tanpa suara. Kami memutuskan untuk membagi tugas, dan memulainya pukul 1 malam untuk memastikan penghuni rumah keluarga Niekawa telah terlelap meski dalam suasana berkabung.

Nishinoya-san dan Tanaka-san mendapat tugas untuk menyisir daerah sekitar, berjaga-jaga bila pelaku berkeliaran di rumah keluarga Niekawa. Sedangkan aku, dan Hinata mencoba meminjam ponsel Niekawa Yuuka-san. Azumane-san yang tadi mencoba membujuk kekeras kepalaan Nishinoya-san terpaksa ditinggal. Meski aku tahu dia masih tak terima dengan keputusanku. Biar sajalah, toh aku mendapat kewenangan langsung dari Sawamura-san. Dan Tsukishima seperti biasa, ditemani dengan Yamaguchi –yang memang selalu mengekor apapun yang dikerjakan si Mata Empat- tidak mau melakukan apapun. Terimakasih dengan sikapnya yang sangat membantu. Tchh …

Hinata berdiri didepanku. Menatap kamar bernuansa ungu muda seluas 3x4 meter ini dengan pandangan kagum. Rapi sekali. Semua begitu tertata. Almari yang terlihat mengkilap _. Single bed_. Foto-foto dimasa lalu yang terbingkai berjejer di sepanjang dinding, dimana dia bersama teman-temannya tengah berlibur di berbagai tempat. Tersenyum ceria. Penuh warna. Dan sangat berbeda dengan foto yang kulihat beberapa jam yang lalu. Seolah tanpa beban. Sangat tak wajar. Membuatku semakin yakin, dia tak melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti mengakhiri nyawanya.

"Kageyama, kau yakin akan melakukannya?!"

Aura kelam yang menguar dengan tanpa komando menghentikan ucapan Hinata. Membuatnya memekik dan berhenti mengeluh. Membawa keheningan. Kuputuskan untuk ikut mengobrak-abrik isi kamar. Sedikit sulit untuk mencari benda kecil itu, mengingat kami tak bisa menyalakan lampu. Akan sangat lucu jika keluarga Niekawa berpikiran anaknya pulang kekamar setelah kematiannya. Jadi dengan bermodalkan senter kecil perlengkapan kami, aku dan Hinata mencarinya di laci, atau yang lainnya. Hingga Hinata menyeru, "Aku menemukannya!"

"Jangan berteriak, bodoh!"

"A a… Maaf."

Tangannya yang bebas menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal. Gesturnya saat sedang kikuk. Tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa, sementara aku mendengus dan menyambar benda 4,5 inchi yang disodorkannya. Membuka tanpa kesulitan, mengingat Niekawa-san tak memberi _password_ keamanan pada ponsel pintarnya. Ceroboh.

 _Wallpaper_ depannya hanya berupa warna hitam, dan sedikit _icon_ aplikasi mainstream ponsel yang baru dibeli dari toko. Aneh sekali. Aku yakin dia pasti telah memilikinya cukup lama. Mengingat banyaknya goresan di casing _Handphone_ miliknya ini. Dan tidak mungkin seorang remaja sepertinya tak menambah aplikasi di _Handphone-_ nya. Tak ada pula media sosial, maupun berkas pribadi lainnya. Kosong. Benar-benar seperti _Handphone_ yang baru keluar dari toko.

Hinata menunggu dalam diam, meski tubuhnya bergerak gelisah ingin segera meninggalkan tempat. Atau memang murni tidak bisa diam. Membuatnya terlihat 1000 kali lebih menggemaskan. Dan membuatku ingin menjauhkannya dari om om pedo. Oke … ini berlebihan. Tapi aku tak bohong akan niatku. Mengingat Hinata pernah mempunyai penguntit dimasa lalu. Hinata berusia 23 tahun, namun tubuh mungilnya sukses membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari yang seharusnya.

"Jika kau terus bergerak seperti itu …" gumamku pelan, "Aku takkan segan untuk …"

Hinata mengerjap dalam kepolosan yang amat kental. _Holy shit_. Bisakah dia berhenti mendobrak pertahanan tipisku, di suasana gelap ini? Mengingat adanya sebuah tempat tidur dibelakangnya, membuatku semakin tergoda untuk mendorongnya. Jika saja, aku tak memiliki keprofesionalan kerja. Atau mungkin pertahananku goyah sedikit saja. Aku menelan ludah dengan paksa. Sial …

Dan terimakasih sekali lagi untuk sikap Tsukishima yang memprovokasi lewat alat komunikasi yang memang wajib kami pasang disetiap misi. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu? "Wow … Ou-sama kelaparan."

"Kageyama, memangnya kau belum makan?"

Menyusul pertanyaan _innocent_ Hinata yang memiringkan kepalanya, Tsukishima tertawa tertahan. Oh God … Biarkan aku memberinya buku, atau video keramat agar dia tak sepolos ini.

Memilih untuk tak peduli, aku kembali memfokuskan diri untuk mengotak-atik ponsel Niekawa-san. Bodoh memang, seharusnya kami kembali terlebih dahulu. Tapi mengingat benda ini begitu kosong, ada kemungkinan Niekawa-san memiliki Handphone yang lain. Aku menitahkan Hinata untuk mencari lagi. Hingga aku menemukan satu-satunya pesan di kotak masuk Niekawa-san.

 **Jaga yang kau sayangi, Tuan detektif.**

Mataku membola, dan dengan cepat aku menarik Hinata dalam dekapan. Menariknya untuk tiarap di sebelah Single bed Niekawa-san, ketika sebuah peluru melesat melubangi tembok. Jika saja aku tak bergerak cepat, peluru itu akan melubangi kepala orange Hinata. Sial. Bagaimana bisa rencana kami terbongkar? Siapa yang melakukannya? Dan kenapa dia mencoba membunuh Hinata? Apa hubungan semua ini?

"Kageyama."

Segera saja kutarik tubuhku menjauh dari Hinata. Menarik pistol di pinggangku, dan memunggungi Hinata yang juga bersiap dengan sejata apinya, seraya mengintip dari jendela. Mengantisipasi apakah tembakan berikutnya akan datang. Tapi pengingat tak ada suara sebelum ini, aku menyimpulkan peluru itu ditembakkan dengan senjata laras panjang. Yang artinya sniper.

Melihat lubang yang ditimbulkan peluru itu, sniper berasal dari arah jam 2. Dan mengingat tempat tinggi yang bisa di gunakan untuk menembak hanyalah gunung, maka bisa disimpulkan bahwa pelaku ada disana. Mungkin sudah kabur. Atau bisa saja menunggu kedatangan kami untuk kemampuan. Jelas dia memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi, karena dia bisa menembak di tempat yang gelap, dan tepat sasaran. Sial … aku tak tahu berapa orang yang sedang mengincar kami sekarang.

Dengan suara panik, dan penuh kemarahan, aku menyiarkan informasi, "Nishinoya-san, Tanaka-san. Kami diserang. Kurasa dia adalah sniper. Kemungkinan besar berasa dari gunung arah jam 2. Mungkin dia sudah kabur. Sisir seluruh kaki gunung. Dan mengingat dia bisa membidik kepala Hinata dengan tepat, orang ini pasti cukup hebat. Namun jangan biarkan dia kabur, aku tak tahu berapa orang. Tapi sisakan satu untuk diintrogasi. Mungkin jitra bisa mendapatkan informasi darinya."

Nishinoya-san menjawab, "Roger. Artinya aku boleh menggunakan _Handgun_ ku kan?

"Di izinkan."

Suara bersemangat berlebihan menyahut dari seberang. "Tak akan kubiarkan orang yang melukai Kouhaiku lolos." dan yang satu ini Tanaka-san. "Oh dan kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Kami baik-baik saja, Tanaka-san, Nishinoya-san." balasku, berbalik dan menatap Hinata yang masih bersiaga. "Kita pergi!" masih dengan kemarahan yang tak perlu repot-repot kusembunyikan aku menarik Hinata. Tak mengambil pusing grasak-grusuk di rumah Niekawa akibat suara yang kami timbulkan.

Setelah pengejaran yang dilakukan Nishinoya-san, dan Tanaka-san tak membuahkan hasil, aku memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali. Mereka awalnya menolak. Merasa kalah, atau memang dasarnya hyperaktif. Mereka sama seperti Hinata, trio berisik. Azumane-san segera menghampiri Nishinoya-san, membuatnya risih. Namun sebelum mereka mulai berdebat, dengan Tanaka-san yang memandang dengan sedikit tak suka, atensiku lebih tertarik dengan Tsukishima yang mendatangi Hinata.

Dengan tubuh bertinggi badannya yang menyebalkan, dia menatap Hinata. Terlihat sedikit enggan untuk berbicara, namun itulah yang membuatku merasa kesal. "Kau … terluka?"

Hinata tertawa tanpa dosa, memberikan senyum mataharinya seperti biasa, dan berteriak bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Membuatku semakin kesal ketika semburat merah tipis yang mendarat di wajah tampan Tsukishima, meski Hinata sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

Sial …

Tsukishima menyukai Hinata sejak dulu. Meski aku tak tahu kapan dia mulai tertarik dengan Hinata. Aku mengenal Hinata semenjak dia duduk di bangku SMA. Namun aku sesekali melihat Tsukishima dulu. Saat kami pulang sekolah. Dengan Yamaguchi pula. Namun karena aku tak terlalu peduli, kuputuskan untuk acuh. Awalnya pun aku tak mengenal Tsukishima saat aku mulai bekerja disini. Dan ketika dia mulai memanggilku dengan ejekan 'Ou-sama' yang bahkan hingga saat ini kubenci, aku tahu dia mengenalku.

Dan kebiasaan inipun berjalan. Sesekali aku melihat Tsukishima berbicara pada Hinata di koridor saat mereka berpapasan. Hanya berdua. Tsukishima memang terlihat enggan untuk berbicara, dan beberapa waktu yang lalu aku memutuskan keengganan Tsukishima terjadi karena dia tak ingin Hinata mengetahui perasaannya. Tak perlu melakukan itupun, Hinata takkan mengerti. Tsukishima tak tahu saja, betapa bodoh, dan polosnya bocah itu.

Bahkan sebelum Tsukishima memulai obrolan lain, aku menarik tangan Hinata paksa. Tak peduli jika aku mendapat tatapan heran dari semua orang disini. Persetan dengan Tsukishima yang menatap kami kesal. Toh aku hanya perlu membawa Hinata pergi. Keruanganku. Hinata menatapku heran, dan dengan pipinya yang menggembung, aku tahu dia juga kesal. Namun alas an kami kesal berbeda, dia kesal karena tiba-tiba kutarik paksa sepertinya. Tapi dia tidak memberontak atau apapun.

Namun setelah aku sampai didepan pintu ruanganku, dia menarik tangannya, "Kau kenapa sih, Kageyama?"

Suaranya sarat akan kekesalan. Aku menghela nafas, menutup mata, dan menenangkan diri. Meraih handle pintu, dan membukanya, "Aku hanya lelah. Aku akan tidur disini, kau tidurlah juga. Banyak kasus yang harus dipecahkan besok."

Hinata menatapku ragu, namun aku mengabaikannya. Memilih untuk masuk, dan menutup pintu pelan didepan wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bersamanya. Atau aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Tidak ingin Hinata menjadi pelampiasan kekesalanku yang sedang berada dipuncak kepala. Mulai dari kasus tak terpecahkan, seseorang yang mengincar Hinata, dan uhh … degup jantung tak nyaman ini terlihat berbahaya untuk hidupku.

Karena jarum sudah menunjuk angka 3, kuputuskan untuk tidur. Menghilangkan rasa lelah, dan juga perasaan yang aku tahu betul apa namanya, Cemburu. Ya … aku cemburu melihat Hinata didekati Tsukishima. Kesal ketika Hinata tersenyum padanya. Tak senang ketika Hinata berbicara padanya. Hinata milikku. Aku tahu ini egois, tapi persetan dengan itu.

Saat aku sadar, cahaya matahari telah menerpa wajahku. Begitu menyilaukan, dan membuatku mengerang tak senang. Aku baru tidur beberapa jam, dan aku masih mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk. Siapa orang bodoh yang dengan seenaknya masuk dan membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela?

"Aku berani bertaruh kau sedang berpikir, 'Siapa orang bodoh yang mengganggu tidurku?'." sebuah benda orange menyapa mataku, saat mereka terbuka. Dengan wajah yang menyeringai jahil. Dan mata yang berkilat semangat, seperti biasa.

"Kau detektif yang payah." gumamku, bangkit untuk duduk, dan menatapnya yang menggembungkan pipi sebal. "Sebagai detektif, kau harus membuat alibi yang kuat. Bukti yang kuat. Kau akan dibilang tidak becus jika langsung mengutarakan pikiranmu begitu." –aku mendengus-"hah … atau memang kau benar-benar tidak becus."

Dia menggerutu, "Bagus, aku memang tidak sehebat kau, Ou-sama."

Seperti memiliki kesadarannya sendiri, tanganku mencengkram surainya kuat. Meski sebenarnya aku tak berniat benar-benar menjambaknya. Tapi dia memekik, dan tangannya reflek menahan tanganku, sekaligus mendorongnya agar berhenti. Dengan mulutnya yang tak berhenti mengatakan 'sakit' dan 'maaf' secara bergantian, aku masih menatapnya nyalang. Sebelum menghela nafas. Dia sudah tahu aku benci bila dipanggil ou-sama tapi kenapa Hinata sangat senang membuatku kesal?

Kutatap lekat-lekat pria didepanku. Masih tetap mengaduh, dan menahan tanganku –yang masih belum ingin kulepas-. Dia menggunakan kaus, dan celana hitam panjang. Sudah bersiap, dan sepertinya dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Samar-samar aku mencium bau makanan. Mungkin daging? Atau yang lain. Apapun akan kumakan. Apa lagi yang membawakannya adalah Hinata, calon istri ahem… oke lupakan itu.

Pemilik senyum seribu matahari itu bangkit, mengambil nampan, dan kembali lagi untuk menyerahkannya padaku. Nampan berukuran 50x40 cm, dengan beberapa piring mangkuk, dan gelas. Mangkuk putih berisi nasi, piring lain bertimpakan daging, dan segelas air putih sekaligus selembar tissue lengkap dengan sendok dan garpu. Hinata dengan bangga membebani pahaku dengan nampan aluminium. Sedikit mendesis karena rasa panas yang menyergap tiba-tiba. Tapi toh tak masalah …

"Kau terlihat lelah kemarin malam, jadi aku membawakanmu makanan."

Mengabaikan penjelasannya, dan mulai fokus dengan makananku. Menggunakan sendok, dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutku. Mengamati Hinata sekilas, yang menatapku puas.

Setelah beberapa menit keheningan kuputuskan untuk membuka suara terlebig dahulu, apalhi mengingat Hinata diam untuk membiarkanku makan. "Kau mau kemana?"

Hinata mengerjap, "Aku punya tugas. Tidak terlalu berat sih. Klien ku datang pagi ini."

Satu suapan lagi masuk ke mulutku. "Apa?"

"Membuntuti pacarnya yang diduga selingkuh?" entah kenapa itu menjadi pertanyaan bukannya pernyataan.

Tawa mengejek keluar begitu saja, "Tugas yang cocok untukmu."

Hinata menggembungkan pipi kesal, dan memilih untuk bangkit berdiri, karena sebelumnya dia duduk di sebelahku. Ngambek kurasa. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya, dan berkata aku pergi saja sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari ruanganku. Aku menguap lebar, meneruskan kegiatanku hingga suap terakhir. Menenggak air di gelas hingga tetes terakhir, dan berdiri untuk mengembalikan nampan yang telah kosong akan makanan.

Kantor terlihat sepi, mungkin mereka yang memilih pulang belum kembali, atau beberapa sudah menjalankan permintaan dari klien. Saat aku memasuki dapur sembari menguap, aku mendengar beberapa orang berdebat. Di sudut lorong, dengan tubuh raksasa yang kukenali sebagai Azumane-san tengah memojokkan seseorang. Namun mengingat tubuh seseorang yang dipojokkannya sama sekali tak terlihat, bisa jadi itu Nishinoya-san. Apa lagi yang mereka perdebatkan sebenarnya?

Kuputuskan untuk tak peduli, sayup-sayup aku mendengar Nishinoya-san mendesis bahwa dia tak menyukai sikap Azumane-san. Namun aku mengangkat bahu. Tak peduli. Lagi pula tidak etis mencampuri urusan orang lain. Meski aku sendiri tak yakin apakah aku telah mengikuti ke-etis-an. Menyusup ke rumah orang, dan mencuri. Apa itu bisa dibilang etis?

Sebuah tempat mencuci piring menjadi tujuanku. Kuletakkan begitu saja untuk dicuci seseorang yang bertanggung jawab. Lalu kembali mengambil gelas baru, aku masih mengantuk. Saat aku menunggu alat pembuat kopi mengucurkan air, sebuah debuman membuatku berjengit. Dan pintu yang dibanting keras mengikuti setelahnya. Tapak kaki yang dihentakkan semakin menjauh. Lalu sunyi, tak ada suara lagi. Hingga seseorang membuka pintu dapur perlahan, sembali menghela nafas lelah.

Ekor mataku menatapnya prihatin, lalu mengambil gelas baru, sedangkan gelasku sendiri kubawa ketempat orang tadi sembari menunggu alat itu mengisi penuh lagi.

"Bertengkar dengan Nishinoya-san lagi, Azumane-san?"

Melihat kopi mengepul yang disodorkan didepannya, dia mendongak. Hanya sekilas, dan menunduk lagi. Menangkup gelasnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar. Terlihat enggan berbicara.

"Masih panas." peringatku.

"Oh ya … terimakasih, Kageyama."

Aku mengangguk, berjalan kearah kopiku. Dan mengambilnya. Sekali lagi membawa kemeja, untuk dinikmati bersama Azumane-san yang terlihat lelah. Kusesap kopiku perlahan, sedikit mendesis merasakan panasnya air itu.

Azumane-san terkekeh, "kau bilang padaku itu panas, Kageyama."

"Kupikir rasanya akan enak." gumamku.

Ia memijat keningnya. Terlihat sangat frustasi, dan aku tahu dia sudah mulai putus asa.

"Nishinoya sama sekali tak mau mendengarkanku."

Satu lagi cerita cinta rumit disini. Azumane-san dan si berisik Nishinoya-san. Mereka adalah partner di masa lalu. Tidak sepertiku, dimana Hinata tak menyadari perasaanku. Nishinoya-san mengerti benar, apa yang dirasakan Azunane-san. Nishinoya-san juga, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi dia terlihat cukup err bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Tak senang? Ah ya Nishinoya-san cukup tak senang dengan Azumane-san yang terlalu mengekang pergerakannya. Dan berita buruknya Tanaka-san juga memendam rasa pada Nishinoya-san. Dia selalu memberi dukungan atas apapun yang Nishinoya-san kerjakan. Entah memang karena mereka sama-sama gila. Atau memang Tanaka-san ingin mendekati Nishinoya-san, namun itulah yang membuat semuanya semakin sulit. Apalagi mengingat status Tanaka-san, dan Nishinoya-san yang merupakan teman sejak kecil. Tentu perjuangan Azumane-san bakal mendapat banyak hambatan.

Dia menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari kegelisahannya. Perasaannya. Rasa khawatirnya. Keinginannya. Segalanya. Menceritakan bagaimana dimulainya debat, yang membuatnya harus memojokkan Nishinoya-san. Reaksi Nishinoya-san yang berteriak bahwa dia benar-benar tidak menyukai sikap terlalu mengatur yang di tunjukkan Azumane-san. Mendespkripsikan ekspresi Nishinoya-san yang mendorongnya menjauh dengan sekuat tenaga, dan segera berlari meninggalkan Azumane-san sendiri, kearah Tanaka-san. Semuanya. Bahkan dia menggunakan tangannya untuk menggambarkannya.

Bahkan untuk orang bo- maksudku egois sepertiku pun. Aku tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Dia yang memang terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya pun sekarang 10x lebih mengerikan. Frustasi. Depresi. Rasa khawatir. Semua tergambar jelas diwajahnya, seolah itu tercetak permanen. Kopinya tersentuh dalam sekali tenggak. Sementara aku hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan hikmat. Sejujurnya aku bukan perndengar yang baik, tapi sebagai detektif menyimpulkan akar permasalahan bukan hal yang baru lagi.

Terhitung 30 menit dia bercerita, -sejak pukul 09.00 dia memulai cerita- untuk mengakhirinya dia bertanya.

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan, Kageyama?"

Aku memandangnya dengan polos, entah itu keinginanku atau memang semenjak dulu ekspresiku memang seperti ini, "Maaf aku bukan Sugawara-san yang bisa memberimu saran, ataupun masukan," aku menjeda, "tapi mengingat sikapnya sama seperti Hinata, kau harus lebih err … halus? Ajak dia makan malam, dan bicarakan baik-baik. Kurasa."

Entah ini hanya fatamorgana pagi, atau memang itu yang terjadi, tapi aku bisa melihat kepala Azumane-san meneriakkan 'Kageyama mengatakan sesuatu dengan polosnya.'. Namun itu hanya sekilas, sebelum dia mengulum senyum. "Sepertinya itu ide bagus. Terimakasih Kageyama."

Kepalaku mengangguk, "Osu."

Dan dengan itu dia berjalan meninggalkanku, dengan gelas kopinya yang telah kehilangan isi. Aku menatap pantulan diriku pada kopi digenggaman yang tinggal setengah. Andai saja aku memiliki solusi untuk masalahku sendiri.

Sepi.

Hanya dengung AC yang menemaniku di dapur. Bahkan kantor yang biasanya penuh teriakan, bisa menjadi hening seperti ini. Aku mengangkat diri. Meninggalkan kursi yang sedari tadi nyaman kududuki. Dan kembali keruanganku sendiri. Menyapa Yachi-san yang lewat, dan mengerling malas ketika Tsukishima mengekor dibelakangnya. Tsukishima berdecak tak senang. Memperlebar langkah dan melewatiku tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan barang sepatah kata. Yachi-san membungkuk tak enak. Tapi aku mengangkat tangan kananku, dan memilih segera memasuki ruanganku, sebelum baku hantam benar-benar terjadi.

Entah sejak kapan persainganku dengan Tsukishima menjadi semakin memanas. Kian membara akibat absennya Sawamura-san dari kantor ini, dan memberikan kewenangannya padaku. Kasus yang ditanganinya cukup sulit kurasa. Ia, Sugawara-san, dan Shimizu-san, pergi ke Tokyo sebagai perwakilan dalam kelompok gabungan. Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, dan yang lainnya. Itu adalah kesempatan besar katanya. Mengingat kemungkinan Karasuno bisa menjadi kelompok detektif swasta yang dikenal diseluruh negri. Maka semakin banyak klien yang akan berdatangan. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi bagiku selama aku masih bisa menghasilkan uang, memecahkan kasus besar, dan bersama Hinata tak masalah.

Satu persatu berkas yang ada diatas meja kupilah. Membaca profil 10 korban yang sama sekali tak memberi petunjuk. Biodata, foto, biografi singkat, dan cara mereka mengakhiri nyawa. Sama sekali tak ada yang berkaitan. 3 orang wanita, dan sisanya adalah lelaki.

Seseorang menelfonku. Mengenyahkan segala bentuk keheningan yang kuciptakan sendiri. Pun menarikku dari lamunan yang sedari tadi kubentuk. Dengan sedikit kesal aku mengangkatnya, memperdengarkan suara melengking panic yang sangat sering hinggap ditelingaku. Namun tak pernah bosan kudengarkan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata?

"KAGEYAMA … aku kehilangan keberadaannya. Bagaimana ini? Bantu aku …"

Ingatkan aku untuk pergi ke dokter telinga setelah ini. Sial … benar-benar suara perusak telinga.

"Hinata boke, tenanglah!"

"T tapi tapi … aku kehilangan keberadaan orang yang kubuntuti."

Segera saja, aku menghela nafas lelah. Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi lagi. Tapi siapa sangka reaksi Hinata akan segila ini. Punggung kursi berderit, memutar beberapa derajat, dengan telefon yang masih menempel ditelinga. "Tenanglah, dimana kau melihatnya terakhir kali, berapa menit yang lalu?"

"D di taman, dan mungkin setengah jam yang lalu,"

"HAAA… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HINGGA MENINGGALKANNYA SETENGAH JAM, HINATA BOKE?!"

Sebuah pekikan menyahut dari seberang saluran, "A a a aku …" dengan tidak sabra aku menunggu Hinata yang tergagap, "be bermain volley, dan tahu-tahu …"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bermain volley saat menguntit seseorang Hinata boke?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah lama tidak bermain volley. Dan saat anak-anak melihatnya, guaaah aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

"Itulah kenapa aku menyebutmmu bodoh, dasar tidak berguna." Hinata tak menyahut. Aku menghela nafas, "Posisimu?"

"Ah …" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Bisa kubanyangkan dia sedang memutar tubuh untuk melihat sekelilingnya, "Sendai. Gedung olah raga Sendai, kau masih ingat bukan? Taman didekat sana kurasa."

"Targetmu datang menggunakan apa?"

"Mobil?"

"Jangan malah bertanya padaku, boke!"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Bakageyama."

Kalau naik mobil sih menyerah saja.

"Kembali saja."

"Hah? Kalau aku kembali dia benar-benar akan hilang!"

"Lalu apa? Kau mau memutari Prefektur Miyagi untuk mencarinya?"

Hinata terdiam. Menghela nafas kecewa, dan berkata ya sebelum menutup sambungan. Si bodoh itu memang benar-benar ceroboh, bodoh, keras kepala, uhh … tak bisakah dia tak membuatku pusing barang sejenak?

Sejenak keheningan kembali, hingga sebuah ketukan menginterupsi. Setelah mendapat konfirmasi dariku, pelakupengetukan memasuki ruangan. Sesosok makhluk yang paling tak ingin kutemui menjejakkan kaki di ruanganku. Entah memang sudah dari sananya atau bagaimana, sebuah muka tertekuk seolah dia benar-benar malas menginjak lantai. Dia melemparkan berkas. Melemparkan dalam korteks yang sebenarnya. Sepertinya dia enggan untuk berada dalam radius 2 meter dariku. Aku mendengus. Baguslah.

"Korban berikutnya, Ou-sama."

Aku mendelik, "Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu." dan mendesis nyalang.

Sementara Tsukishima mengangkat bahu tak peduli, berjalan mendekat, dan dengan terpaksa mengambil tempat didepanku. "Kau lihat sendiri namanya. Punya mata untuk membaca kan? Jujur saja aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat burukmu ini."

Penjelasan tak bermutu. "Kalau begitu enyahlah saja. Pergi jauh-jauh, atau mati saja sekalian."

"Gurauan yang lucu, Ou-sama."

"Sayang sekali itu benar-benar apa yang kuinginkan," dengusku. "Kalau kau memang tak berniat menjelaskan, enyah sana."

Dengan decihan singkat Tsukishima meninggalkan tempat. Kubuka amplop coklat yang menutupi lembar berkas. Mengabaikan Tsukishima yang belum benar-benar keluar dari ruanganku. Biarkan saja toh aku tak peduli. Ada atau tidaknya dia sama sekali tak memberikan efek apapun.

Deretan huruf pertama yang kutangkap setelah judul adalah namanya. Nakashima Takeru? Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Dimana ya? Wajahnya pun familiar. Nakashima, Nakashima …

"Lihat Ou-sama dengan wajah bodohnya."

"Hah?!"

Sebuah suara petikan korek api menyapa telinga, diikuti dengan retakan tabako yang terbakar. Tsukishima dengan bodoh dan kurang ajarnya, menyandarkan diri pada dinding, dan mengepulkan asap rokok. Bergaya sok keren sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya yang bebas kedalam saku. Gaya yang bikin mataku pedih.

"Kalau kau ingin merokok pergi dari ruanganku."

Dia menyesap rokoknya lagi, "Kurasa aku lebih baik, ketimbang kau yang kecanduan alcohol." bisa kurasakan matanya menatap enggan, "Nakashima Takeru, kau dan Hinata pasti mengenalnya. Atau sikap sombongmu itu akan menghapusnya dari ingatanmu. Ah bisa jadi, karena yang kubicarakan ini adalah Ou-sama."

"Hoi!"

"Benar ya …" dalam sela hembusan rokoknya, Tsukishima menyeringai menjengkelkan, "Kembali ke pembicaraan tentang Nakashima, Hinata mengenalnya. Dan bagusnya Dia cukup bodoh untuk meratapi satu per satu orang yang dikenalnya."

Pernyataan yang tepat. Membuatku tak bisa menjawab. Meski mengesalkan tapi Tsukishima sedikit tahu tentang Hinata lebih dari yang kukira. Kalau kupikir-pikir, apa yang kumengerti dari Hinata, kecuali kebodohannya?

"Informasi apa yang kau dapatkan? Aku tidak memerima omong kosong."

Tsukishima menyesap rokoknya lagi. Dan menjawab dengan nada kesal yang ketara, "Nakashima Takeru. Mati pada 09.03. Penyebab kematian bunuh diri. Menenggak racun di kamarnya sebanyak 5 ml. Racun serangga kurasa. Polisi mengambil barang bukti maksudku botol yang berisi racun serangga, dan aku sama sekali tak bisa mendapatkannya. Ditemukan 15 menit setelah kejadian. Adik perempuannya syok karenanya. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka sama sekali tak masalah dengan kematiannya. Bodoh sekali."

Jariku memijat pelipis dengan lelah. Lagi. Kasus ini sama sekali tak ada habisnya. Tanpa petunjuk. Dan berakhir dengan cepat. Tidak adakah yang bisa dicurigai sebagai pelaku kah? Tapi kenapa Nakashima-san? Memang aku tak begitu ingat tapi, kurasa … Nakashima-san tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh. Lalu kenapa?

"Berani bertaruh, kau pasti sedang berpikir 'tapi kenapa?' benar bukan?"

"Memangnya kau punya alibi, hah?!"

Dia menjatuhkan putung rokoknya begitu saja, menginjaknya dan tak peduli lantai kotor karenanya.

"Bisa kau berhenti meremehkanku? Padahal kau tak bisa apa-apa? Lebih baik kau segera menelpom Sawamura-san dan katakan bahwa kau tak mampu."

"Apa?!"

"Oh … apa aku sedang melukai _pride_ mu sebagai, **Ou-sama**?"

" _Shit_ ishima." desisku.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, Hinata akan ketakutan loh. Yah meski itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh padaku."

"Hah?! Diam saja bocah bodoh. Berikan aku alibimu, dan bawa wajah pengecutmu itu keluar dari ruanganku."

"Apa itu sebuah perintah ditaktor lagi, Ou-sama?"

"Oi …" aku berdecak kesal. "Aku berubah pikiran. Aku tak butuh alibi tak bergunamu."

Dia mendengus, "Jangan marah begitu, ou-sama. Karena aku tak mau dianggap pengganggu disini jadi aku pergi saja. Oh ya kau tanyakan saja pada Yamaguchi soal itu. Aku sudah malas menghadapi raja egois sepertimu. Dan cepat atau lambat Hinata juga akan merasakannya."

Tsukishima mengangkat punggungnya, meraih handle pintu, namun sebelum itu aku mendengar,

"Dan saat itu terjadi aku takkan akan ragu untuk menjadikannya milikku. Aku tak sabra menunggu, ou-sama."

kemudian lembar kertas dalam genggamanku menjadi tak berbentuk seiring kejengkelanku pada Tsukishima yang menghilang di balik pintu. Kau takkan pernah bisa mendapatkan Hinata.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author Note**

Ini cerita detektif kok jadi melo drama gini ya? '-'

Oke maafkan author. Niatnya di buat 10k, tapi Author nggak betah. #ditimpukbolavolisamaIwaizumi

Banyak banget OOCnya astaga … tapi sifat Kageyama itu susah, susah ngeselin #plakk, Tsukishima juga gimana caranya Nulis Tsuki sama Kage yang lain perang dingin, atau Noya, sama Asahi yang juga marah-marah? Ah sudahlah Author stress ..

Terimakasih telah mampir, membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfavorit cerita saja. Author terharu *elap ingus* #dilemparlagi

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaa~


End file.
